Input devices including proximity sensor devices (also commonly called touchpads or touch sensor devices) are widely used in a variety of electronic systems. A proximity sensor device typically includes a sensing region, often demarked by a surface, in which the proximity sensor device determines the presence, location and/or motion of one or more input objects. Proximity sensor devices may be used to provide interfaces for the electronic system. For example, proximity sensor devices are often used as input devices for larger computing systems (such as opaque touchpads integrated in, or peripheral to, notebook or desktop computers). Proximity sensor devices are also often used in smaller computing systems (such as touch screens integrated in cellular phones).
The proximity sensor device can be used to enable control of an associated electronic system. For example, proximity sensor devices are often used as input devices for larger computing systems, including: notebook computers and desktop computers. Proximity sensor devices are also often used in smaller systems, including: handheld systems such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), remote controls, and communication systems such as wireless telephones and text messaging systems. Increasingly, proximity sensor devices are used in media systems, such as CD, DVD, MP3, video or other media recorders or players. The proximity sensor device can be integral or peripheral to the computing system with which it interacts.
Some input devices also have the ability to detect applied force in addition to determining positional information for input objects interacting with a sensing region of the input device. However, in presently known force/touch input devices, the transmitting and receiving electrodes are arranged in three layers. Disposing the transmitter and receiver electrodes in multiple layers requires complex geometric and electrical configurations to avoid ohmically connecting (shorting) the electrodes. Moreover, the cross coupling of the force receivers and touch receivers makes it difficult to accurately locate an input object (e.g., finger) where an input surface experiences deflection due to an applied input object. These factors limit the flexibility and usability of presently known force enabled input devices. A full transcapacitive image sensor is thus needed in which the transmitting and receiving electrodes are disposed in a single layer or, alternatively, in two layers.